


Puzzle pieces

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Они словно частички пазлов — из разных коробок — но каким-то чудом подошли друг другу, хоть и не должны вовсе.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Puzzle pieces

Бэкхён любит чупа-чупсы и совершенно не любит боль. Не любит падать, видеть кровь и чувствовать влагу на щеках. Он как нежный цветок, ромашки или незабудки, его нужно беречь.

Чанёль любит деньги и делает так, чтобы падали другие. Он жесток и точно не заслуживает счастья, по мнению большинства людей. Чанёль не любит испытывать эмоции и ещё больше — их показывать. Он слишком долго возводил свои стены.

Бэкхён любит только светлое и красивое. Он носит яркие вещи, например, ярко розовую куртку и любит смеяться. Бэкхён любит людей, считает их интересными и индивидуальными.

Чанёль предпочитает носить вещи тёмных оттенков, так легче скрываться. И он не любит людей. Почти ненавидит. Люди делают больно ему, а он делает больно им, и казалось бы, всё понятно. Чанёлю не место в этом мире. Ему не суждено улыбаться, смеяться, любить и быть любимым.

Чанёль выделяется среди людей. Бэкхён тоже.

Бэкхён — художник, он может сидеть часами и черкать что-то в скетчбуке. Чанёль любит смотреть, как Бён рисует. Он тогда такой спокойный и умиротворенный… Счастливый. Чанёлю так часто этого не хватает. Сам он всегда в напряжении, в ожидании удара. Это выматывает. Чанёль хотел бы отдохнуть, но понимает, что сможет сделать это только в гробу. Потому что его жизнь — сплошное гонки. Выживание. Действительно, по-настоящему живым Чанёль себя чувствует только с Бэкхёном. Когда тот хохочет или ведёт себя как ребёнок, плачет или обижается. Чанёль не требует идеального, Чанёль требует живого. Настоящего. Искреннего.

Бэкхён состоит только из правды. Для него не существует лжи.

Чанёль — реалист.

Бэкхён же легкомыслен и доверчив. Как ребёнок. Хотя, почему как.

Бэкхён не любит грустить.

Бэкхён любит Чанёля и из-за него он плакал куда больше, чем из-за падений.

Чанёль почти чувствует себя виноватым и почти понимает, что сделал не так.

— Не злись, — выдыхает он, и в ответ получает взгляд, полон боли и ненависти. Бэкхён сжимает свои маленькие кулачки и выплёвывает:

— Не злись?! Чёрт, Чанёль, да ты предал меня! — Пак хмурится и мрачно замечает. — Не драматизируй, Бэкхён. Я всего лишь немного умолчал информации о себе. Умолчал. Да, по факту, он не лгал. Но сердце не обмануть речами.

Бэкхён, не желая больше слушать его, просто разворачивается и уходит. Чанёль уверен, что не навсегда и достаёт сигарету из помятой пачки.

Бэкхён верил. Верил каждому слову, всецело доверял. И сейчас на душе так горько, что сложно дышать. На глаза набегают слёзы и он поспешно вытирает их рукавами. Нельзя плакать, он, чёрт возьми, выше этого. Он ведь не ребёнок. Он — взрослый.

По щекам бегут новые ручейки. Бэкхён не должен принимать всё это близко к сердцу.

Но тогда почему так больно и обидно?

Чанёль, вроде, прав, ничего особенного не случилось… просто Бэкхён доверял и, видимо, зря. Просто Чанёль это не ценил.

Чанёлю много не нужно, Чанёль простой.

Бэкхён всегда тянулся к большему. Нуждался в большем. Хотя бы, в правде.

Бэкхён дал Чанёлю слишком большой смысл в своей жизни, и терять — означало потерять часть себя. Большую часть, просто огромную. Где-то там, в районе груди, будет сплошная выжженная дыра. Бэкхён не знает слово, которое описало бы его состояние достаточно точно, но, если бы он рисовал картину своей души, это был бы просто чёрный квадрат.

Бэкхён чувствует себя пустым и абсолютно разбитым.

Бэкхён забегает в свою квартирку на верхнем этаже, прожаренную солнцем и, обычно, уютную. Сейчас какую-то пустую. Без Чанёля, без его низкого голоса и тихого шёпота (от которого у Бэкхёна были откровенные мурашки). Без поцелуев, «Нарисуй мне небо» и спокойных вечеров в одной кровати. Тогда, у них было всё, и даже больше, тогда, у них было счастье. Сейчас же — непонятно что, как если бы Бэкхён смешал все свои краски в одно пятно. Пятно грязное, почти чёрное. Безрадостное, отравленное. Возможно, он реагирует слишком остро, но Бён обманывать себя не любит. Ему больно и скрывать это от самого себя — просто нет смысла.

Бэкхён горько оглядывается, стягивает куртку и великоватые брюки с дырками на коленях. Остаётся в одной белой футболке и боксёрах, бредёт потерянно в ванную и врубает ледяную воду. Это должно помочь. Парня пробивает мелкая дрожь, но ему —всё равно.

Чанёль ему врал. И это единственное, о чем Бён может думать.

Они познакомились в заброшенном парке: Бэкхён в старой одежде, испачканной краской, со случайными мазками на щеках и кистями в руках. Он рисовал закат. Красивое красное небо, словно кровь. Чанёлю понравилось. Картина, но Бэкхён понравился намного больше. Тот тогда ещё широко улыбался, а Пак совсем не улыбался в ответ. Он был спокойным, почти холодным. Он был… подозрительным. Для всех, кроме Бэкхёна. Чёрная футболка и джинсы, потёртая кофта и капюшон, что скрывал побитое лицо. Бэкхён как сейчас помнит ярко жёлтый пластырь на чужом носу. Со смайликом.

Чанёль заинтересовано наблюдает за чужой работой, Бэкхён непринуждённо начинает разговор.

«Где подрался?»

Лёгкое удивление, как будто кроме Бэкхёна никто никогда не интересовался подобным. Следом смешок.

«С пацанами во дворе»

Бэкхён тогда кивает и больше не спрашивает. А стоило бы.

Чанёль вдруг улыбается ему широкой улыбкой и треплет и без того растрёпанные волосы.

Они — влюбились.

Они — любили.

Бэкхён отдавал всё, что у него было, и даже больше. Поэтому, сейчас он чувствует себя обманутым. И глупым.

Почему его не смутили сбитые костяшки и частые ночные уходы. Почему он не потребовал объяснений.

Парень устало закрывает глаза и ныряет в воду с головой. Он будто тонет и неизвестно найдёт ли дно. И главное, выплывет ли на поверхность?

По факту, он тонул в воде, по ощущениям — в горе. Внутри разливался яд и ещё токсичнее мысли. Бэкхён не хотел думать, что их отношения — были сплошной ошибкой. Бэкхён не любит ошибки, но очень любит Чанеля. Или любил. Бэкхён не знает, как дальше себя вести.

Он обхватывает себя дрожащими руками и прикрывает глаза.

Всё нормально. Нормально же?

…///…

Чанёль уверен, что всё нормально, Чанёль всё держит под контролем, Чанёль выкуривает пачку сигарет за раз.

Бэкхён всегда был другим. Возможно, именно за это Чанёль его полюбил. Бэкхён всегда всё принимал слишком близко, он радовался лучам солнца и плакал, когда увядали цветы, которые Чанёль ему дарил. Бэкхён всегда либо слишком тихий, либо слишком громкий. Бэкхён в целом слишком. Его было то слишком много, то вообще не было. Это словно американские горки из собственных чувств и эмоций.

Бэкхён другой и Чанёль должен был это учесть. Если для него собственная ложь в порядке вещей, это не означает, что Бэкхён также спокойно ее перенесёт. Вернее, он не. Пак это знает абсолютно точно. Он лишь винит себя, что не подумал об этом раньше. Чанёль закрывает глаза и сжимает кулаки до побеления.

Чанёль слишком хорошо знает Бэкхёна. Чанёль слишком хорошо знает, что Бэкхён сейчас может чувствовать.

Парень зло рычит и бьёт стену, как будто это его враг. Как будто стена — он сам. Костяшки сбиты в кровь, а на душе тяжелее, чем когда либо. Чанёль пинает камешек носком ботинка и спешит домой.

Честно говоря, ещё недавно он был уверен, что дома у него никогда не будет.

Не с его работой, где он убивает людей, не с его жизнью, где он должен всегда быть один.

Чанёль был уверен, что ни одно здание не станет ему домом, а сейчас понимает, что его дом — Бэкхён. Где бы он ни был — если рядом Бэкхён, Чанёль будет счастлив.

Пак забегает в старое здание, несколько раз зло нажимает на кнопку лифта и, плюнув, бросается вверх по лестнице.

Он виноват.

Чанёль залетает в квартиру, Бэкхён, как всегда, не запирает дверь. Внутри — щепки. Картин, но Бэкхёна тоже. Бён выглядит… разбито. Красные глаза, следы слёз на щеках и руки в крови. Он, как всегда, неосторожен. Бэкхён уделяет внимание совсем не тому, чему остальные. Он может долго переживать: какой оттенок жёлтого использовать на картине и совсем забыть поесть хотя бы раз в день. Бэкхён постоянно где-то летает, и ему нужен Чанёль, чтобы спуститься на землю. Бэкхён — шарик, а Чанёль — тяжёлая глыба.

Они словно частички пазлов — из разных коробок — но каким-то чудом подошли друг другу, хоть и не должны вовсе.

У Бэкхёна сердце — зеркало. Разбитое правда на малейшие осколки. И в каждом Чанёль видел себя. Потому что это его вина.

Увидев Чанёля, Бэкхён всхлипывает и хватает очередную картину, замахивается и ломает её. Следующую попытку уничтожить свои творения Пак успевает остановить. Он хватает тонкое запястье своей огромной лапищей и смотрит Бэку прямо в глаза. Молчит. Чанёль не по словам, он по действиям, но тут чувствует, что нужно что-то сказать. Иначе, Бэкхён взорвётся, не в силах сдерживать внутри всю палитру своих эмоций.

— Прости, — выдавливает он. — Прости, что соврал тебе, прости, что предал. Чанёль так не считал, но он знает, что Бэкхён — да. Чанёль мягко зарывается рукой в чужие волосы и притягивает парня к себе. Мягко обнимает, целует в мокрую макушку. — Прости, — шепчет тихо и Бэкхён обнимает его в ответ, пряча лицо в чёрной толстовке. — Дай мне второй шанс. Бэкхён даёт. Даёт себя переодеть в сухую одежду, даёт высушить волосы, даёт перевязать раненые руки. Чанёль прикасается осторожно, как может только к Бэкхёну. Остальные заслуживают от него только пулю.

Бэкхён даёт Чанёлю время и убрать квартиру от сломанных картин.

Бэкхён даёт всё, но не молчание.

— Расскажи мне правду.

И Чанёль рассказывает. Старается как можно мягче, хотя, это невозможно пока он рассказывает о том, что его работа — убивать людей.

Бэкхён слушает и кусает губу. Чанёль осторожно прикасается к чужой коленке. — Бэк, ты не должен меня бояться, я ни за что не причиню тебе вред.

Чанёль, если честно, очень этого боится. Это его кошмар, ведь Бэкхён — единственный, кто не считает его монстром. Или не считал. 

Бэкхён не был опасен, Бэкхён не мог ударить, не мог всадить нож в спину. Бэкхён был единственным, кому Чанёль мог доверять. Тело и душу. Вернее то, что он неё осталось.

Чанёль без Бэкхёна — не выживет, но говорить об этом вслух, почему-то, страшно.

Бён закрывает глаза и шумно сглатывает: — Почему ты не сказал в самом начале? Взгляд Чанёля становится мрачным. У него были причины.

— А ты бы не сбежал от меня?

Бэкхён распахивает глаза и Чанёль даже не нуждается в ответе — всё видно в чужом взгляде.

Сбежал бы.

Оставил бы, не дал бы шанса.

Чанёль это знал, Чанёль осознанно молчал. И если нужно было бы — соврал. Потому что Чанёль тоже сделал то, чего опасался больше всего. Он открылся. Позволил себе любить, позволил себя любить.

Они оба пожертвовали слишком многим, чтобы сейчас разрушать их, и так хрупкую, любовь.

Чанёль это понимает и Бэкхён тоже. Бён осторожно тянется к Чанёлю, крепко обнимает и тот мягко прижимает худое тело в ответ. Они всё преодолеют. Вместе. Такие разные, но объединены каким-то невероятным чувством. Любовь, зависимость — неважно. Важно то, что по отдельности они уже не выживут.

— Я научу тебя стрелять, — шепчет тихо Пак и Бэкхён, всхлипнув, кивает.

Чанёль гладит его по голове и уверен, что у них всё будет хорошо. Он не даст другим обижать Бэкхёна, он не даст себе обижать его. Никто не сделает ему больно.

Они заслуживают на счастье.

Их сказка точно закончится хэппи эндом.


End file.
